ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
David Nox
|perks = Will be added |derived = Will be added}} This page is a Work In Progress. Background 2277 - 2285 'The Horrible Child Project (2277 - 2280):' Fearing that "the complete and utter one man army" which was Sigvart Knoxon would eventually rebel during the Brotherhood-Enclave War in the Capital Wasteland, which would eventually lead to Operation WarClaw which the Brotherhood knew would leave permanent damage to Sigvart's loyalty, the Brotherhood of Steel started a project to make a "deterent" to Sigvart Knoxon. During the war in 2277, they started a cloning project, gathering everything they could from Sigvart Knoxon. Blood, hair, skin et cetera. In short, anything that was of importance to Sigvart's DNA. Due to having several wounds during the massive war, they easly got everything they needed from Sigvart and the cloning began. Several subjects died as they tried to give birth to a clone child and the project continued as far as to the year 2280. Coincidentally, this was also the year when Sigvart rebelled and escaped for Lincoln City. When the child was birth, they named him David Nox, Nox being a slight hint / reference to Knoxon. 'The Life-Long Mission (2280 - 2285):' The Brotherhood needed David to learn from his own "father", lest he wouldn't get the same skills that Sigvart had, which then again was passed on from Angel Greene. As such, soon after The Fallen Angels had landed in Lincoln to make a base of operations, they sent the child to a group of Fallen Angels, risking David to the ghoul horde in the city. Beforehand, they ensured that David's genes would not like conflict, but at the same time demand it. Thus, he would naturaly have a fallout between his "father" in time. The Fallen Angels found the young child and adopted him as one of their own. David rarely ever met Sigvart personally, but Sigvart knew what was going on. He saw the similarities between David and himself as a young boy and he also noticed how David had "naturally" gotten skills that Sigvart had. Sigvart, not wanting a child in the first place, was rather angry at this but regardless trained the child like a drill sergeant when he could. There was rarely any father-like love given to him, but as the Fallen Angels was losing the war with the Legion in 2285, David had little courage. Demoralized, he couldn't fight. This was the last time for several years that he would meet Sigvart. He said to the child: "Don't worry, it will be alright. You will survive, this is what we trained you for. The Legion likes to think that they're superior, but show that will is stronger than anything on this earth. Never give up, never surrender. Always believe that you will succeed, even when the odds are against you." Sigvart consequently saved David from a legion ambush and left for a journey to the Divide where he would find the last chance against the Legion. It would also be where his demon awoke. David didn't make it to the Fallen Angels' extraction in time and was left to die in the wasteland, not knowing what happened to the Fallen Angels and believing his commander to be dead. But he didn't die. His natural desire to keep on fighting no matter the odds kept him going. He knew that the closest civilization that wasn't Legion was further west and he used everything he had learned to survive. Eventually, he reached the Mojave Wasteland where he would stumble upon New Vegas, but the city didn't much attract him. He only saw the rich exploiting the poor and thus moved further west where he would eventually reach the NCR. It would seem that the Brotherhood had failed... but the future would eventually ensure that he and Sigvart met again. Life in the New California Republic 2285 - 2297 David would spend many years of his life in the NCR. He got basic education here, though he didn't feel like he needed it. He already by his nature knew that he couldn't live a life as a normal citizen, regardless, he did somewhat well, especially in gym classes where he was the ace. The year 2290, the army took notice of David's unbelievable skill for his age and requested permission from the government to take him in despite his age, fortunately for both the army and David, the government allowed it. David felt much more satisfied now that his crave for conflict was sated, though he didn't quite understand how he could crave conflict but at the same time hate it. He made up a lie that he himself ended up believing in: "I do it for my country." His patriotism was entirely false, and he didn't even know it. But he needed a reason, and the reason stuck around. Over the years, he would train with the NCRA along with a squad of "gifted children" like himself. They were treated brutaly, but the results were clear. These were going to be the rangers of the future. But as always with David, things changed quickly... David's previous training with the FA, his continious training with the NCRA and his "soldier genes" from Sigvart gave him a huge edge over many of his comrades. Although he wasn't nearly as skilled as veteran soldiers yet, the NCRA had plans for him, because they saw the vallue in him if they set their goals with him straight. After training for about one year with the NCRA, he was quickly moved from the NCRA to the New California Republic Intelligence. They wanted a man who combined the qualities of a soldier and a spy, someone who could do their dirty work when needed. For the rest of his childhood, he'd train with the NCRI. Agent Cobra 2297 - 2300 (WIP) David, now of age, could finally join military operations. Due to some formal rule of sorts, he wasn't allowed to join the NCRI without having faced proper conflict. Whether that is because of dignity, reputation or just pure formality, is irrelevant. David worked with several squads fighting raiders, terrorists, violent tribes et cetera. The list goes on. Eventually, over the course of a year, the NCRI deemed him worthy and gave him the codename cobra. At his first months, he got the boring assignments. He would make mission reviews, send intel to more experienced agents, perhaps train every now and then. His first real mission took place the 21.06.2998. Operation Sleeping Cobra they dubbed it. Cobra was to infiltrate the Great Khans' capital "New Red Rock" in Wyoming and gather information about the area as well as their empire. The mission seemed simple enough. Were it not for the fact that the NCR knew little about Wyoming, not to mention the fact that the Wyoming Wasteland is one of the most violent, if not the ''most violent place in the US wastelands. By the time David arrived, he had already suffered many mortal injuries, and he was in desperate need of a medic, and he probably would have died were it not for the fact that the Great Khans were rather friendly with the Followers, thus David got access to healthcare just when he needed it. This just goes to show how bad intel and bad preperation can kill you. While there, David listened to plenty of banter and gathered intel, posing as a Great Khan and listening in to higher up meetings. He frequently heard about demons from the east. At first, he thought they crypticaly refered to the Legion, but as he heard about advanced technology, he grew suspicious. He decided to go further east, but little did he know that he was heading for no man's land. Fortunately, the Great Khans patrolling at their side of the land warned him about the dangers, thus, David decided not to take the risk. When David returned to Shady Sands, he informed the NCRI about the Great Khans, the situation in Wyoming and the mysterious faction east of the Great Khans. '''InterIncident Period (WIP)' David became more active in the NCRI in this period, joining and sometimes directing several NCRI operations throughout the wasteland. He would mostly join covert operations in the Mojave Wasteland, trying to establish an NCR spy network to make up for their loss of a strong position in the Mojave. This eventually became Operation Trojan Horse. Operation Trojan Horse's goals was as follows: # Get into the Mojave Wasteland posing as ordinary people. # Scout the area. What's new? Is there anything out of the ordinary? Where is Mister House strongest? Where is he weakest? Where are the securitrons and what areas act as their strongholds? # Establish a base of operations, preferebly, if possible, a place where House won't see you. # Infiltrate the casinos. Join the families, assume positions, get in controll. # Find a way to smuggle small divisions of NCRI agents to Wyoming and otherwise smuggle in supplies. # Find a way to assassinate House. Vegas is based around him, and will certainly fall without him. Cold War In Wyoming (WIP) Tensions between the Great Khans and Outer Heaven has always been heated up. July 17th 2300, the cold war started to turn into a hot one. It was at this time the Wyoming Purge had begun. A purge commenced by Outer Heaven that sought to destroy Brotherhood bunkers near Outer Heaven, take their technology and capture their øscribes. In addition, Outer Heaven became more aggressive than ever before in Outer Heaven's recorded history. The borders with the Great Khans became more militarized, Outer Heaven started to force nearby tribes and communities to join Outer Heaven, or suffer conquest. In general Outer Heaven became extremely active in Wyoming, establishing new outposts, expanding their borders, integrating tribes and purging ghouls in the Forbidden Zone of Fort Heaven. Despite the NCR's relations with the Great Khans, Outer Heaven posed a greater threat. It was too far away for the NCR to deal with, Vegas certainly wouldn't grant the NCR access, Caesar's Legion focused on rebuilding their empire elsewhere, the Brotherhood chapters in Wyoming were already targeted and the mercenary nation itself started to hire mercenaries to boost their numbers, paying a handsome ammount of caps to the mercs. It would be useless in Outer Heaven, which had started to print its own currency, but quite usefull elsewhere. The NCRI decided that to keep Outer Heaven at bay, they'd have to give the Khans all the support they could, without the NCR's aid. They sent in divisions of their veteran agents, including Agent Cobra, to sabotage Outer Heaven's efforts and thus came in conflict with the HID. They also started to smuggle in modern equipment for the Great Khans to use through the spy network they had established in the Mojave. In response to Outer Heaven's rapid expansion, the Great Khans started to expand too, raiding and otherwise exterminating tribes and communities that wouldn't submit. Fort Heaven Incident (RP) Quotes Themes: Category:Characters Category:New California Republic Category:SigvartTheDemon